


Raise Hell

by walkthegale



Series: Vids [3]
Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park III (2001), Jurassic World (2015), Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Misandry, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: Dinosaurs eat man, woman inherits the earth.





	Raise Hell

**Author's Note:**

> A [VidUKon 2017](http://www.vidukon.co.uk/) premiere.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Human and animal death, some violence.

**Song:** Raise Hell - Brandi Carlile

 **Length:** 4:12

 **Download:** [Here!](https://www.mediafire.com/?x28547rylco7tda)

 **Also on:** [Tumblr](http://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/161943034406/song-raise-hell-brandi-carlile-fandom-jurassic) | [Dreamwidth](http://walkthegale.dreamwidth.org/340211.html)

**Lyrics:** [Here!](https://genius.com/Brandi-carlile-raise-hell-lyrics)


End file.
